Mãe, socorro!
by Assiral
Summary: Sarada sempre sentiu algo especial por Boruto, o filho do Hokage. Mas e se descobrisse que ela também, é observada? Ah, a juventude... As vezes um colo de mãe é o que precisamos. Não é mesmo?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

_Oi chuchus___

_Essa fic não é bem romance, e não sei se chega a ser uma comédia.__  
__XD___

_Ela tem um pouco de cada casal, mas principalmente BoruSara e InoSara.__  
__por que?__  
__Por que não tinha ninguém pra me impedir.__  
__XD__  
__Eu já shipo BoruSara, mas confesso que estou balançada pelas lindas fanarts InoSara. E enquanto eles não nos dão mais fanservice, eu fico com os dois ships.___

_Enfim, espero que gostem___

_Beijos__  
__;*_

.

.

.

.

\- Mãe... garotos são tão idiotas...

Sarada havia acabado de chegar da escola. Ela havia entrado em casa, jogado as coisas no chão, e sentado na cadeira da cozinha, enquanto sua mãe limpava os armários.

\- É o Boruto de novo, Sarada? – respondeu Sakura – Filha você tem que parar com essa implicância com ele. Boruto é um menino muito bom. Eu sei que as vezes ele parece impossível e barulhento, mas tem um grande coração, assim como o pai dele.

\- Ah é? Se você gosta tanto dele, vira a mãe dele!

Sarada fez um bico e saiu correndo de casa.

Por que todos insistiam em defender aquele garoto? Ele era impossível, sempre aprontava, e mesmo assim, era rodeado de amigos e amigas. Ele nem era tão interessante assim. E agora Sarada não suportava lembrar do que ele disse a ela:

"Ei Sarada, eu gosto de pessoas como você."

Por que ele tinha que dizer aquilo?

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

E por que isso mexia tanto com ela?

É bem verdade que Sarada andava observando Boruto a um tempo, tentando entender suas razões, e seu modo de agir, mas ela tinha pura certeza que era por motivos científicos, como um estudo psicossomático de comportamento de macacos. Mas, também era verdade que isso a fez ter mais empatia pelo cara-de-raposa.

E hoje, em um de seus momentos de observação, um menino da academia apareceu atrás dela, e a surpreendeu com um empurrão.

\- Ei! – disse ela pegando suas coisas do chão.

\- Ora, ora, se não é a senhorita nerd. – provocou o garoto.

Sarada permaneceu calada, e tentando se segurar. Mas o menino insistia, em empurrá-la.

\- Vamos! Você é tão boa com livros, será que é boa com socos também? Quero ver você tirar tanta nota boa, se eu quebrar esses seus óculos.

Antes que o garoto pudesse encostar nela, Boruto apareceu puxando a cueca do outro menino que importunava Sarada.

\- Não ouse encostar nela, seu bunda-mole! – gritava Boruto.

\- Aaaaaaaahhhh pára! Pára! Tudo bem, eu deixo ela em paz.

Boruto soltou o garoto, e ele saiu correndo cuspindo xingamentos a Boruto e Sarada.

\- Você está bem? – disse ele virando-se para ela.

\- E-estou.

\- Sarada. Por que você não revidou?

Sarada abaixou os olhos para os pés, e alisava a barra da saia em silêncio.

\- Olha quem é sua mãe e seu pai. Você poderia vaporizar qualquer um dessa escola!

\- É que a mamãe, pediu pra eu não entrar em brigas, justamente por isso.

\- Isso é tão idiota! – chiou ele.

\- Não é não, ok? Se eu sou mais forte, eu não preciso usar isso de forma desnecessária para ferir os outros. Meus pais estão certos.

Boruto a observou por alguns instantes, enquanto ela mantinha a cabeça baixa.

\- Sabe Sarada, pessoas como você eu realmente gosto.

Boruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e colocou-se em seu caminho, deixando uma Sarada estupefata para trás.

Ela não sabia bem como reagir, não sabia lidar com aquela palpitação que sentia naquele momento. Mas era determinada, e precisava saber. Por isso correu atrás de Boruto para perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras, mas desistiu quando o viu rodeado de garotas distribuindo sorrisos dizendo que seria o Hokage.

Ela odiava isso. Ser filho do Hokage, e ter genes relativamente bons não o deixando muito feio, atraía um monte de garotas idiotas.

Idiotas. Todas idiotas.

Aquele idiota...

.

.

.

.

_E aí? o que acharam?___

_;*_


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_Será que só Sarada está sofrendo nessa história?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

\- Mãe... Garotas são tão idiotas.

Boruto estava sentado na cama, enquanto sua mãe desembaraçava os cabelos dele.

\- O que? Por quê querido? – disse Hinata em seu tom doce.

\- Sarada! – bufou ele.

Hinata sorriu e tentava tirar mais alguma coisa do que incomodava o filho. Geralmente garotos não falam muito de garotas, mas de uns tempos pra cá, ela notou que ele falava mais dela.

\- O que houve com ela querido?

\- Ela é uma idiota. É isso. – disse ele levantando os braços – eu tento proteger ela, e nem um agradecimento eu recebo, um idiota aparece e dá umas florezinhas e ela fica toda doce. Garota idiota.

Hinata não conseguiu segurar o riso. Era ciúmes que ela via ali?

\- Isso mesmo mãe, ria da minha situação.

\- Não querido, não estou rindo de você, mas da situação. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. – Hinata suspirou olhando para a janela aberta do quarto – as vezes a gente acha que realmente não recebe a atenção que merece, mas se você for paciente, um dia será reconhecido.

Ela sorriu olhando para o filho. Afinal ele, e sua irmã eram os principais prêmios de sua paciência, ao esperar que Naruto parasse de correr atrás de Sakura e a reconhecesse. Mas Boruto pareceu não captar a mensagem.

\- Mãe, essas poesias suas não vão me ajudar em nada. Aliás, você também deve se derreter toda com poesias e flores, e toda essa baboseira de meninas.

Boruto saiu pela janela apressado e ainda mais chateado.

Meninas.

Meninas e suas poesias, seus doces, suas cartinhas, e suas flores. Que droga Sarada ser mais uma menina de baboseiras. Que droga foi aquela que aquele anêmico disse pra ela?

Boruto chutava uma pedra lembrando-se dos eventos daquela tarde.

Ele tinha ido procurar Sarada para ver se ela estava bem. Ele havia saído para buscar água para ela, mas no meio do caminho foi parado por um monte de garotas enchendo a paciência dele, sobre quem ele gostava, se gostava de doces, de cabelos longos ou curtos... e acabou perdendo Sarada de vista quando conseguiu se desvencilhar e só foi encontrá-la, mais tarde no campo de treinamento.

Mas, ela não estava sozinha. Aquele bunda-mole, desbotado e anêmico do Inojin estava com ela. Boruto chegou bem na hora em que ele deu flores para Sarada. Sentiu tanta raiva, e uma vontade de usar o jutsu mil anos de dor, que o vovô Kakashi havia ensinado, naquela lombriga esquisita, ainda mais quando viu Sarada sorrir para ele e depois ver ela de bochechas coradas, foi então que decidiu manter a calma herdada de sua mãe e sair dali.

Como aquele andrógino ousava fazer aquilo? Por que ele apareceu quando ela estava sozinha? Ele não lembrava de ter visto ele falando muito com Sarada.

Aquele sem-melanina, só via Sarada de vez em quando, em encontros dos pais deles, e agora dá flores pra ela?

Boruto não sabia explicar toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Ele tinha vontade de sacudir Sarada e dizer verdades pra ela, de bater no esquisito para ele não chegar mais perto dela, mas acima de tudo, ele sentia algo que ele não queria sentir. Inveja do sorriso de Sarada que Inojin arrancara.

Idiotas.

Garoto idiota.

Sarada idiota.

.

.

.

.

.

_Uéee...___

_então quer dizer que o jogo virou.___

_e aí? o que acharam?___

_Conto com vocês__  
__Até o próximo___

_beijos, beijos__  
__;*_


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

.

_Nem tudo são flores... ou são?_

_._

_._

_._

– Mãe... garotos são tão idiotas.

– Ai, Sarada, o que o Boruto fez dessa vez? – Sakura já havia deixado os ombros e semblante cairem com aquela história de novo.

– De-desta vez não é o Boruto. – respondeu Sarada corada.

Sakura quase caiu da escada que usava para limpar o ventilador de teto do quarto e correu até a filha para se sentar ao lado dela. Afinal, se o assunto não era sobre Boruto, deveria ser algo muito sério.

– O que foi que houve filha? Alguém te machucou?

– Não, não é isso. É que... bem... é o Inojin.

Sakura cerrou os olhos e torceu de leve o pescoço em sinal de dúvida. Aquilo era novo.

Desde quando o filho da porquinha era um incômodo? Aliás, ele era uma graça de menino, super educado, e calmo. Sakura tinha até dó de como Ino era rígida com o garoto, pobrezinho.

– O que ele fez Sarada?

– Bom, ele me deu flores.

Sarada mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos voltados para as mãos fechadas em seu colo, enquanto Sakura permanecia em silêncio, para dar voz a filha.

– Ele me deu flores, e disse que sou linda.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, não conseguia esconder o choque. O que fez Sarada olhar pra cima e encontrar o rosto congelado de sua mãe.

– Tá vendo! Tá vendo! Você também ficou surpresa! Como alguém pode gostar de mim? Como? Como?

Sarada pulou na cama abraçando o travesseiro e continuava a gritar desesperada.

– Filha! Calma! É só que, uau! A mamãe não esperava por essa. – Sakura balançou a cabeça – Bem, você é uma menina muito bonita, e apesar de ser introvertida, tem seu charme.

– Você é minha mãe, não vale. – respondeu ela choramingando.

Sakura se aproximou colocando a mão nos cabelos da filha e fazendo carinho.

– Você é linda sim. O papai não é lindo? – Sarada balançou a cabeça concordando – pois então, você é a cara do seu pai. Não me espanta ter algum garoto que te admira, eu só pensava que seria o...

Sarada se levantou rápido cortando Sakura.

– Que fosse quem, mamãe?

– Bem, você sabe, o Boruto.

– Po-por que ele? Quem falou nele? O que você sabe? – questionava ela atropelando palavras.

– Calma, eu não sei de nada. É só que você falava muito nele, achei que poderia ser de algo a mais.

– Boruto é um idiota. – Sarada cruzou os braços olhando de lado, assim como Sasuke sempre fazia.

Sakura olhava pra ela, e deu um sorriso levemente triste. Sua menina estava crescendo e começava a entrar em uma fase um tanto quanto difícil na vida das garotas.

– Querida, as idiotices que os garotos fazem realmente incomodam. Mas, o mais importante aqui, é você se perguntar sobre o que você sente.

Sakura beijou a testa da filha, e deixou o quarto com uma Sarada pensativa.

Ela repassava toda a cena novamente em sua mente.

Depois de sair de casa, com aquela conversa inútil sobre Boruto com sua mãe mais cedo, ela resolveu ir para o campo de treinamento descontar sua raiva. Enquanto ela dava alguns socos e chutes, lágrimas desciam de seu rosto, ela odiava aquilo. Na maior parte do tempo, ela era fria como o pai, mas em determinadas circunstâncias ela acabava não se segurando como a mãe.

Sentou-se no chão abraçando os joelhos, e abaixando a cabeça tentando esquecer aquele idiota do Boruto, até que sentiu a presença de alguém em sua frente.

– Azálea significa "seco" ou "árido". Talvez esse nome tenha sido dado porque antes de florescer a azálea é apenas um arbusto com ramos secos.

Era Inojin, o filho da tia Ino. Sarada esticou a mão e segurou a flor que ele colocou bem à frente do rosto dela.

– O-obrigada. – disse ela ainda incerta.

– Sabe Sarada-chan, você é como a azaléa. – ele se virou ficando de perfil pra ela, olhando o horizonte – todos dizem que você é fechada, seca até, como a azaléa. Mas, eu vejo que você está florescendo, e acho que...

Sarada o observou suar, tropeçar nas palavras e apertar os punhos como se estivesse usando toda a força para concluir o pensamento.

– Acho que você está tão linda quanto as azaléas. Aliás, muito mais.

Sarada corou, e depois sorriu.

– Obrigada, Inojin-kun.

Inojin saiu correndo, com as maçãs do rosto bem rosadas, como era muito branco, era muito visível ver o desconforto dele.

Agora Sarada, olhava para o teto, repassando o que Inojin havia dito a ela. Ela mal falava com ele, mesmo quando sua mãe a levava na casa da tia Ino ou em algumas reuniões do antigo time dos seus pais em que ele aparecia com Sai.

Era bem verdade que Sarada já o pegou a observando, assim como ela mesma observava Boruto.

Boruto...

Esse era outro. Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota, mas tão cheio de vida.

Por que ele não poderia ser atencioso como Inojin?

E por que Inojin não poderia ser tão vivo como Boruto?

E por que cargas d'agua ela estava pensando nisso?! Que droga! Ela tinha que estudar, precisava estudar e não pensar esse tipo de baboseira inútil.

Sarada se levantou, pegou os cadernos e começou a estudar.

– Não tenho tempo pra isso. Se eles quiserem, eles que corram atrás de mim.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_E aí? O que acharam?___

_A balança foi equilibrada.__  
__Mas Sarada do jeito que é, não duvido começar a agir como o pai.___

_Eu não entendo nada de flores! mas Azaléa foi a primeira que veio na minha cabeça, e quando fui procurar o significado, achei perfeita !__  
__XD___

_enfim__  
__em breve teremos o próximo.___

_Quem vai chorar no colo da mamãe no próximo capítulo?___

_Aguardo vocês___

_beijos__  
__;*_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_A outra ponta da tríade..._

.

.

.

– Mãe... garotas são tão idiotas...

– Como assim Inojin Sai Yamanaka? Eu não te ensinei a falar assim de garotas! – gritou Ino.

– De-de-desculpa mamãe – respondeu ele balançando as mãos.

– Acalme-se Ino. Quando as pessoas iniciam com uma frase desconexa, é por que elas querem puxar assunto e conversar, não é filho? – Sai passava a mão na cabeça do filho. Ele leu todos os livros de ajuda com bebês, revistas sobre pais e filhos, livros de psicologia infantil, queria ser um bom pai.

Inojin suspirou, ainda incerto de continuar, mas queria desabafar.

– É a Sarada-chan.

– O que tem a testudinha-filha? – Ino já havia puxado uma cadeira, e se aproximado do filho, pronta para ouvir qualquer fofoca. Internamente, até nisso sentia uma certa inveja de sua amiga testuda, ela teve uma menina.

– É, é que ela estava chorando, e-e-e eu resolvi me aproximar. Não suporto ver ela chorando. – Inojin abaixou os olhos um pouco triste – ela é especial para mim.

Ino não conseguia acreditar. Apesar de não ser a menina que sempre sonhou, Inojin era seu amado filho, seu precioso bebê, do qual ela traçou um futuro perfeito, e que seria amado e admirado por todas com sua pele de porcelana, estava tendo sentimentos pela cria da Sakura?

– Mamãe? – disse Inojin tremendo.

– Ino? – Sai não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas a aura assassina que sentia de Ino não deveria ser boa coisa.

– Como você ousa? – disse ela entre dentes – Como você ousa Inojin? Sofrer por qualquer garota, principalmente a filha da Sakura? – desta vez ela já gritava.

– Ma-ma-mas mamãe...

– Eu proíbo!

– Ino, eu hoje entendo um pouco melhor, mas me lembro que quando tentei controlar meus sentimentos por você, eu não consegui, assim como ele não deve poder também, não é mesmo Inojin? – disse Sai tentando defender o filho.

Ino se derreteu. Adorava os elogios e a sinceridade sobre estar caidinho por ela, feitos pelo marido.

– Você está certo querido. O que vamos fazer é o contrário, eu vou te ajudar a conquistar a Sarada!

Os olhos de Inojin brilharam.

– E depois, você vai fazer ela sofrer! – concluiu Ino.

Era bom demais para ser verdade.

– Vou sair e comprar livros para você dar a ela. Sara-chan é uma nerdzinha que nem a Sakura, adora livros. Também chocolate. Ou será que ela é que nem o pai e não gosta de doces.

Ino saiu deixando pai e filho calados olhando a porta.

Inojin suspirou. Talvez fosse má idéia falar de seus sentimentos.

– Não se preocupe, Inojin-chan. Eu não entendo muito de sentimentos, mas melhorei bastante, com livros, sua mãe e você.

Inojin permaneceu olhando para o pai, concentrado nele demonstrando que estava interessado em ouvir.

– Eu li num livro que é normal na sua idade, é normal ser acometido pelo que chamam de "primeiro amor", principalmente com garotas bonitas. Eu não senti isso na sua idade. Aliás eu não sentia quase nada. Mas quando sua mãe apareceu, eu senti que algo era diferente para mim e eu lutei por ela.

Inojin ficou pensativo por uns instantes, até que finalmente verbalizou o que o incomodava.

– Mas, papai, você tinha concorrentes?

– Concorrentes?

– É. Alguém que a mamãe já gostava?

Sai parou um instante e pensou no assunto. Ele não soube muito sobre a relação do time 7, mas um dia TenTen disse a ele que Ino só estava com ele por ser uma cópia do Sasuke.

Na época, ele sentiu algo que nunca mais gostaria de sentir, descrita no livro como amargura, inveja, ciúme. Mas Ino disse que havia superado Sasuke fazia tempo, que o amava mais que tudo no mundo, o que acalmou seu coração.

– Na verdade sim. E eu ganhei. – respondeu ele sorrindo e fez Inojin sorrir também.

– Então eu acho que eu tenho chance contra o Boruto!

– Sarada-chan gosta do filho do mini-Pinto?

– Pa-papai! Não pode falar do Hokage-sama assim! – Inojin sentia pânico pelo desrespeito do pai com medo de ser punido.

– Não tem problema, não tenho medo dele. Somos amigos. Para mim, Naruto será muito mais fácil de lidar. Já para você lidar com o pai de Sarada, Uchiha Sasuke, será bem mais difícil.

Inojin congelou.

.

.

.

.

_Gostaram?_

_Eu particularmente estou em um caso sério de amor pelo Inojin__  
__eu imagino ele como um cavalheiro, um doce de menino, e confesso que as fanarts InoSara (ou SaraJin como outros preferem) me conquistaram___

_Amo os dois ships__  
__Tanto BoruSara, como InoSara__  
__desculpa___

_sobre a fic__  
__eu imagino Ino essas mães que gritam no meio da rua, bem brava, mas muito amorosa - ou seja, minha mãe XD___

_E o Sai, eu acho que ele é sim um bom pai, que se esforça muito pra isso S2___

_Enfim__  
__em breve o próximo___

_beijos chuchus__  
__;**_


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

_Ciumes_

_._

_._

_._

– Mãe... garotos são tão idiotas...

Sakura, parou de fazer o guisado que preparava para o jantar.

– Sasuke-kun! Sarada não está aqui, não precisa me chamar de mãe.

Sasuke e Sakura haviam combinado de se chamar de "mãe, mamãe, mama" e "pai, papai, papa, paizinho lindo, papai herói e super papai" na frente da filha, para que ela aprendesse. Como em vários casos, isso virou uma rotina entre eles.

– Diga-me, só hoje você percebeu que garotos são idiotas? – disse Sakura em tom provocativo.

Sasuke fez uma careta para ela. Adorava essa Sakura brincalhona, implicante, e como sempre irritante. Sua irritante.

Mas logo em seguida fechou o semblante de novo.

– Qual o problema desses garotos? Essa vila é tão grande e cheia de meninas não tão feias, mas eles têm que correr atrás da Sarada?!

Sasuke já gritava para uma Sakura de olhos arregalados e se segurando para não rir.

– Sasuke-kun, por que isso agora?

– Por quê? Você pergunta por quê? Aliás Sakura, a culpa é sua!

– Minha culpa? O que eu fiz? Eu nem sei do que você está falando, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro, passava a mão no cabelo, arrancou a capa e sentou-se de uma só vez na cadeira, colocando as mãos com dedos cruzados na frente do rosto. Típico.

– Eu vou na casa do Naruto. E depois vou até a casa do Sai.

Sakura já fazia idéia do que se passava. Nada conseguia tirar seu marido do sério daquele jeito. Nada. Além da Sarada.

– Sasuke-kun, me conte o que houve. – disse ela olhando nos olhos dele com a voz mais doce possível.

Sasuke não resistia. Ele sabia que Sakura o dobrava, mas não resistia. Maldita irritante de voz doce e olhos convincentes.

Sasuke suspirou e começou a descrever o absurdo ocorrido.

Ele havia acabado de chegar na vila de mais uma de suas missões, estava morto de saudade de casa, de suas mulheres. Mas como sabia que Sakura estaria no hospital, foi para a Academia Ninja buscar sua filha, que já deveria estar perto da hora de ser liberada.

Ele ficou escondido atrás de uma árvore no pátio de forma que não fosse visto.

Queria fazer uma surpresa pra filha, que estava sentada num balanço de uma outra árvore, o balanço que constantemente via Naruto sentado quando eram crianças. Sentiu certo aperto no coração, ao imaginar sua filha sofrer como Naruto sofria sem os pais, porém, os pensamentos tristes foram afastados quando ele imaginou a felicidade dela ao vê-lo chegar. Adorava os sorrisos espontâneos que ela lhe dava quando ele aparecia sem aviso. Só não contava em ouvir o que ele ouviu.

– Olá, Sarada-chan!

– O-oi Inojin. – ela corou.

_Ela corou? Por que diabos Sarada ficaria de bochechas rosadas?_

– Eu queria ver se você estava melhor. Eu não gosto de te ver triste, por que, bem, você tem o sorriso mais lindo de todos! – foi a vez de Inojin ficar corado.

_Ele corou? Ele gosta do sorriso da minha filha? Da minha adorada filha?_

Sasuke poucas vezes sentiu tanto ciúmes como naquele dia. Já sentiu muito ciúme de Sakura, muito mesmo, ainda não suportava aquele sobrancelhudo do Lee perto de sua esposa, mas com Sarada era insano.

– Ei! Anemia-kun! O que é que você tá fazendo perto da Sara-chan? – gritou Boruto se aproximando dos dois.

– Boruto. O que faz aqui? – Inojin não escondia seu desgosto pelo recém-chegado.

– Eu vim ver se está tudo bem com ela e impedir que você se aproveite. – Boruto encarou Inojin e fez um bico em despeito ao outro.

– Não tá acontecendo nada, Boruto. – Sarada disse entre dentes, se levantando do balanço.

Sasuke permanecia em seu conflito interno pensando se intervia ou não na conversa. Ele queria tirar a sua preciosa filha dali, mas também não queria fazer ela passar vergonha. Coisa que Sakura sempre falava para ele, ela o mataria se fizesse algo do tipo.

– Sarada-chan, você não tem que dar explicações para ele. – Inojin insistia com Sarada, não queria perder essa chance – você sabe que ele não liga pra você.

Sarada abaixou os olhos, sentindo o golpe.

– É mentira do Sem-melanina, Sarada. Eu vou sempre proteger você! – Boruto fechou o punho e esticou o braço olhando para ela.

– Boruto...

– Ele só te faz chorar, Sarada-chan, comigo serão só sorrisos, como ontem. Eu prometo.

– Inojin...

Sarada, sentia o torpor de toda aquela situação. O que ela deveria fazer?

Enquanto isso Sasuke, sentia um chidori em cada ouvido, um rasengan no estômago e um soco de Sakura nas partes baixas tudo ao mesmo tempo.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

Quem o colocou naquele genjutsu horrível?

O que ele deveria fazer.

– Sara-chan, eu...você...

Inojin entendeu o que viria a seguir, e gritou ao mesmo tempo que Boruto.

– VOCÊ QUER SER MINHA NAMORADA?

– VOCÊ QUER SER MINHA NAMORADA?

Foi a gota dágua.

– Saiam de perto da minha filha.

Sasuke surgiu de trás da árvore com um semblante extremamente carregado, se igualando apenas ao dia que acordou da febre do selo amaldiçoado e encontrou sua Sakura toda machucada.

– Pa-papai?!

– Ti-tioSasuke?!

– Sa-sasuke-sama?!

– Sarada, pegue suas coisas e vamos embora. – Sasuke ainda parecia ameaçador.

– Si-sim papai.

Sarada pegou seus livros e apertou bem forte, com medo do que viria a seguir. Não por ela, seu papai era incapaz de encostar nela, mas a vida dos meninos corria risco.

Assim que Sarada, deixou a área, Sasuke deu um passou à frente, o que fez Inojin e Boruto engolirem seco, Inojin chegou a sentir-se molhando um pouco as calças.

– Quem vocês pensam que são, pra sonharem em encostar na minha filha? – se ainda fosse possível, poderia se jurar que Sasuke ia declarar "revolução" de novo.

Os dois tremiam.

Haviam escutado histórias sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Que foi um traidor, quase matou o Hokage e Sakura-sama, a grande kunoichi, mas vê-lo com aura assassina era realmente muito diferente das histórias.

– Nunca mais ousem falar com Sarada, tocar na Sarada, sonhar com a Sarada. Atravessem a rua quando ela passar. Ou eu virei fazer vocês manterem distância.

Sasuke estava com o sharingan ativado, havia perdido seu auto-controle.

Notou que os outros alunos já estavam todos com sua atenção voltada para a cena. E antes que fizesse algo que se arrependesse, na verdade algo que Sakura o faria se arrepender, virou e foi embora.

Caminhava a passos largos para alcançar sua preciosa filha, quando já estava deixando a área da academia, ouviu Boruto gritar.

– Tio! Você... Você pode me matar se quiser, mas eu vou lutar pela Sarada-chan, datebbasa!

Sasuke olhou para o insolente barulhento, e ele ostentava uma expressão séria e confiante.

– E-e-e-eu também! – disse Inojin tremendo e de olhos fechados.

Sasuke olhou para os dois em tom de desafio.

– Pois tentem.

Sakura ouviu toda a história calada.

– Insolentes! Dá para acreditar? – Sasuke continuava desabafando toda a sua raiva. – Fale alguma coisa, Sakura.

– Uau! Sarada está mesmo arrasando.

Sasuke olhou para a esposa incrédulo.

– Como você pode, Sakura? É sua filha, e tem moleques idiotas atrás dela.

– Sasuke-kun, isso é sinal que nossa filha é bonita e interessante. – Sakura sorria.

– Não, Sakura, isso é ruim, todos olhando para ela como um pedaço de carne.

Sakura entendeu o que Sasuke queria dizer, ele se lembrava do tempo em que eles eram crianças, e as garotas olhavam para ele só como um garoto bonito sem se importar com seus sentimentos.

Ela se levantou, passou por trás da cadeira e começou a massagear seus ombros tensos.

–Sasuke-kun, a nossa filha vai passar por isso mais dia ou menos dia. Pode ser que ela conheça alguém que realmente valha a pena não é mesmo?

Sasuke segurou a mão da esposa que estava no seu ombro, e puxou-a para mais perto, para ser envolvido em um abraço.

– Mas ela é minha menina, Sakura. Não quero que ela sofra, como você sofreu. – Sasuke apertou um pouco mais a mão de Sakura, e encostou a cabeça na lateral do rosto dela.

– Infelizmente isso não está ao nosso alcance, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura deu a volta, sentou-se no colo do marido – mas se ela for feliz como eu sou agora, então valerá a pena.

E o beijou.

Depois de alguns minutos perdidos naquele beijo, Sasuke o desfez e encostou a testa na testa dela.

– Você está sempre certa, não é? Sua irritante.

Sakura riu e se levantou.

– Claro que estou. E sabe sobre mais o que eu estava certa?

Sasuke olhou desconfiado para a esposa que já amarrava o avental para continuar o almoço.

– Sobre você não fazer cena com nossa filha, na frente dos amigos dela. – Sakura colocou uma mão sobre a mesa e a outra na cintura, encarando Sasuke.

Droga.

Ele sabia que pagaria por aquilo.

– Não precisa fazer essa cara, Sasuke-kun. Dessa vez, você cavou a própria cova.

Sasuke mal havia respirado fundo, e fez cara de quem estava intrigado.

– Quando você fez aquela cena, provavelmente chamou bastante atenção, não foi? Agora você tornou a nossa filha ainda mais desejável.

Não.

Não.

Não.

Definitivamente alguém o havia colocado no pior genjutsu da vida dele.

.

.

.

.

_XD___

_Eu amo imaginar Sasuke morto de ciúmes da sua princesinha XD___

_Enfim__  
__Espero que gostem___

_Beijos_


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

.

_Mas quem vai dar colo agora?_

.

.

.

– Mães... por que todos são idiotas?

Era Sakura, a presidente da Associação de Mães Ninjas de Konoha, na reunião semanal.

Sakura havia criado esse grupo, para trocar experiências com suas amigas, sobre a vida de mãe, e como lidar com filhos, visto que quase todas ali eram mães de primeira viajem, exceto Hinata.

– Por que isso, Sakura-san? – perguntou Hinata, sua nova grande amiga.

– Sarada. Entrou na fase de olhar para garotos, Sasuke está surtando com isso. – Sakura colocou as mãos em cada lateral da cabeça imitando mãos falantes - De um lado Sarada choramingando quem gosta e quem deveria gostar dela. Do outro, Sasuke furioso reclamando para tirar todos do lado dela. Eu não aguento mais!

Já havia se passado uma semana desde o incidente na academia, e Sakura já estava cansada desse assunto.

– Acalme-se Sakura-san, é uma fase. – tentou amenizar Hinata.

– Se você quer saber, isso é meio que culpa sua, Testuda. – disse Ino de braços cruzados sentada do outro lado do círculo.

Sakura apenas levantou o olhar.

– O que disse, porca?

– Se você acha que sua filhinha está sofrendo, é por que não viu meu Inojin! Ele sim está sofrendo – Ino se levantou apontando o dedo para ela – pela sua filha!

– Não é culpa dela! – Sakura respondeu surpresa.

– Sua filha, deve ter feito alguma coisa que atraiu os garotos. Agora minha Chou-Chou está sofrendo, por que ela gosta do esquisitinho da Ino – disse Karui da outra ponta.

O que deixou Sakura com raiva, ela ainda não tinha esquecido o chute golpe baixo que essa mulher deu nela a anos atrás.

– A minha filha não fez nada demais. – gritou ela.

– Eu sei que por ela ser inteligente atraiu até meu Shikadai – disse Temari da outra ponta.

– Você e Sasuke tinham todos correndo por vocês não é? Ensinaram isso para a menina. – continuou Ino apontando para Sakura – Espera aí, esquisitinho é meu filho, Karui? Como ousa?

– Meninas, meninas, acalmem-se – Hinata tentava acalmar os ânimos – não é culpa da Sakura-san, é só que...

Sakura notou a hesitação de Hinata.

– A culpa não é minha, mas é da Sarada? É isso Hinata?

– Nã-não é isso Sakura-san, mas... meu filho também está sofrendo por ela. É como se ela fosse a versão feminina do Sasuke-san. E nós estivéssemos vivendo tudo de novo, vendo quase todos sofrendo por ela, e outra sofrendo por que todos só olham para ela.

Sakura não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

– Não tente aliviar a barra dela, Hinata, para ganhar pontos pro seu filho. Meu Inojin vai vencer essa. – disse Ino com o punho levantado.

– Como se ele tivesse coragem e inteligência pra isso não é, Ino? – provocou Temari.

– Sinceramente, eu não entendo essa briga, Sarada nem é tão bonita assim. – era Karui de novo.

Foi a gota d'agua.

.

– O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Chouji entrando na sala do Hokage comendo salgadinho de churrasco.

Naruto estava sentado em sua mesa, com uma expressão muito séria olhando para o recém-chegado.

– O que aconteceu Chouji, foi que essas loucas de nossas mulheres destruíram a sede da Associação de Mães Ninjas, lutando umas contra as outras, por nada!

– Mas foi tudo culpa da Sakura. – gritou Karui para o marido.

– Culpa minha? – respondeu Sakura.

– Culpa sua, sim, e dessa sua família. – apontou Ino.

– O que tem a minha família, Ino? – defendeu Sasuke.

– Uchiha-sama, não ouse ameaçar minha mulher. – Sai se colocou à frente de Ino.

E a discussão foi retomada, agora com os maridos presentes.

Naruto bateu a mão na mesa.

– Basta! Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Temari?

– Hokage-sama, é que, bem... estávamos discutindo o sofrimento dos nossos filhos causados pela filha da Sakura.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala.

– Você está me dizendo que essa confusão toda foi por que vocês estavam discutindo a vida amorosa dos nossos filhos? – Shikamaru quebrou o silêncio.

– Até você Hinata? – Naruto perguntou chocado

– Naruto-kun, é q-que a Ino xingou o nosso filho, e depois, eu tive que ajudar ela por que lutar contra a Sakura-san é injusto e...

Sasuke não conseguiu esconder o sorrisinho de canto.

– Já chega. Tudo bem – Naruto abanou a mão para encerrar o assunto – vocês têm noção do quão estúpido isso foi? Vocês são grandes kunoichis, excelentes mães, maravilhosas esposas, e se comportando como moleques de rua?!

Muitos questionaram Naruto quando foi nomeado Hokage. Porém, com o tempo era possível ver o Hokage correto e benevolente que ele havia se tornado.

– Vão para casa, tratem os machucados e nunca mais repitam isso, ouviram mocinhas?

As mulheres e seus maridos deixaram a sala do Hokage, com a derrota estampada na cara.

Enquanto alcançavam a porta de saída da torre do Hokage, eram observadas por seus filhos, todos sentados na grama comendo sushi e ramem, estudando, lendo e conversando. Todos.

Até que Chou-Chou parou de mastigar salgadinhos e disse:

– Mães. São tão idiotas né?

.

.

Fim.

.

.

.

.

_T_T___

_Sim, é o fim.___

_Sei que muitos esperavam a conclusão de InoSara x BoruSara, mas eu falei desde o início que amava os dois ships__  
__A intenção era mesmo deixar o final em aberto, eles ainda são crianças, e por que também não sei se conseguiria dar a "vitória" para um dos dois__  
__ashasuhhuas___

_eu até tentei escrever mais, mas fugiria da minha proposta que era dar espaço para dois ships, e não só declarar BoruSara sem um pouquinho de drama.___

_enfim, não descarto a possibilidade de dar uma continuação__  
__veremos___

_Enfim__  
__quero agradecer muuuuuuuito a todos que leram, eu não esperava o retorno que tive com essa fic, eu nem escritora sou hashuhasuuas___

_Mas foi muito legal__  
__fiquei muito feliz com o carinho___

_até a próxima___

_Beijokas_


End file.
